Visita
by Lady Carol
Summary: Leia e descubra
1. Default Chapter

"VISITA"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
Meninas adorei as Reviews, então se alguém quiser a continuação vai ter que mandar mais ( aprendi isso com a Lady K e a Lady F ) Lady K dessa vez coloquei aspas.  
  
++++_____+++  
  
Parte 1  
  
"Já estão prontos?" Era Roxton gritando da sala.  
  
Em pouco tempo todos os moradores da casa da árvore foram aparecendo.  
  
"Deu meu tempo... mas eu não vou carregar nenhuma mochila!!" Disse Finn com a balestra na mão, vindo do quarto. Olhando para Roxton que estava com duas mochilas na mão.  
  
"Não se preocupe Finn que esta mochila é da Marguerite, e se você não quer levar nada tudo bem, mas nós não vamos carregar suas coisas..." Roxton falava com ela enquanto dava a mochila pra Marguerite que já estava ao seu lado.  
  
"Não sei pra que vocês precisão de tantas mochilas..."  
  
"Nós temos que trocar de roupa Finn, também precisamos de comida e não esqueça que nos vamos acampar a noite." Malone entrou na conversa com um copa de água na mão e colocando sua mochila encima da cadeira.  
  
"Mesmo assim" Ela falou pra Malone e depois se virando pro Roxton – "Eu não tenho nada pra levar mesmo Roxton!!!" Finn fez uma cara de brava.  
  
"Você não precisa vir se não quiser Finn" Era Marguerite. - "Além do mais, se você ficar aqui você pode aproveitar pra tomar banho." Marguerite fez uma cara de quem ia rir.  
  
"Com essa parte eu concordo..." Verônica pegando suas facas – "Finn você está precisando de banho."'  
  
Marguerite colocou a cabeça no ombro de Roxton numa posição que não dava pra eles verem o rosto dela, e caiu na gargalhada. Depois Roxton não conseguiu aguentar e começou rir também, seguido por Verônica e Malone.  
  
"O que é isso pessoal, eu tomei banho anteontem, e acho que não..." Ela dizia enquanto ia se cheirando – "Uhhh" Fez uma cara de nojo – "É acho que eu preciso mesmo tomar banho."  
  
Os quatro começaram a rir mais ainda dela depois da cara que ela fez. Ela ficou brava.  
  
"Como se vocês fossem muito cheirosos..." Finn cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.  
  
"Uhhnn, você como sempre está muito cheirosa meu amor." Roxton falou enquanto cheirava o pescoço de Marguerite. Ela fez o mesmo com ele, mas não conseguia parar de rir – "Você também."  
  
Verônica e Malone fizeram o mesmo que Roxton e Marguerite (tirando a parte do "meu amor" porque eles não estão juntos).  
  
"É Finn parece que todo mundo aqui toma banho menos você!!!" Verônica disse pra Finn.  
  
"E só porque você esta no meio da selva não quer dizer que você tem que ficar suja igual a um porquinho..."  
  
"Na realidade Roxton os porcos só tem fama de sujos, eles se limpam da maneira que podem." Era Challenger interrompendo Roxton pegando só a parte do "suja igual a um porquinho" – "E quem esta suja igual a um porquinho?" Challenger perguntou não entendendo a conversa.  
  
"É a Finn que esta realmente precisando de um banho" Malone respondeu.  
  
Challenger chegou perto dela e a cheirou, depois fez uma careta. Todos começaram a rir, Verônica estava quase rolando no chão.  
  
"Credo Finn, sabia que banho é bom pra prevenir doenças?" Ele falou se afastando dela.  
  
"Que saco!!!!! Vocês resolveram pegar no meu pé hoje não é!?!?."  
  
"Ninguém encostou em você Finn..." Challenger não estava entendendo o que ela estava querendo dizer.  
  
"Deixa pra lá Challenger, e eu tomo banho depois, ta bom?, agora vamo sai fora que eu quero conhecer esse tal lagarto ainda essa semana..." Ela foi em direção ao elevador.  
  
Roxton perguntou se todos estavam prontos, todos fizeram sinal positivo com a cabeça, Roxton distribuiu as armas e estendeu a mão pra Marguerite que a pegou sem hesitar. Segundo Roxton andar de mãos dadas era o mínimo de romantismo que eles poderiam ter no meio da selva. Já que não cabiam todos dentro do elevador, se dividiram em dois grupos. Marguerite, Roxton e Finn foram primeiro.  
  
"Nos vemos lá embaixo" Disse Roxton descendo o elevador sem largar a mão de Marguerite.  
  
Quando chegaram lá em baixo, Finn estava emburrada ainda, e não olhava pra Marguerite.  
  
"O que foi Finn?" Marguerite perguntou mas não estava se importando se ela iria responder ou não.  
  
"Por que você fez isso?" Ela perguntou  
  
"Isso o que?" Marguerite se fez de desentendida.  
  
"Me fazer passar vergonha na frente de todo mundo."  
  
"Eu só disse a verdade e além do mais é pro seu bem Finn você precisa tomar banho." Marguerite falou seria, na verdade ela se preocupava com Finn.  
  
"Você ta mentindo, e eu sei que você me odeia, fica fazendo essas coisas o tempo todo só pra me envergonhar..." Finn falava, indo pra cima de Marguerite.- "Por que você não cuida da sua vida? Por que você ta assim hein? O Roxton não ta fazendo o serviço direito?"  
  
"O que sua Pirralha ?" Foi tudo que Marguerite conseguiu dizer antes que Roxton a segurasse impedindo que ela pulasse no pescoço de Finn.  
  
"Finn a Marguerite tenta fazer as coisas pra te ajudar." Verônica falou defendendo Marguerite, já que ela, Challenger e Malone tinham escutado toda a conversa. – "E o que o Roxton e a Marguerite fazem não é da sua conta, além do mais nós só estávamos brincando com você."  
  
"Não adianta por a culpa na Marguerite por que todos nós participamos. Isso não quer dizer que nós não gostamos de você Finn." Malone completou, Finn se animou um pouco.  
  
"Finn pede desculpa pra ela!!" Challenger mandou porque ele se sentia o pai da Finn. Ela fez uma cara de criança envergonhada e olhou pro chão.  
  
"Desculpa!!" Ela falou bem rápido e ninguém escutou direito.  
  
"O que? Eu não escutei!!" Marguerite perguntou pra ela enquanto Roxton deu um sorriso e sussurrou no seu ouvido.  
  
"Que sacanagem Marguerite..." Ela deu um sorriso rápido pra ele esperando a resposta de Finn.  
  
"Eu pedi desculpa, ta bom!!!" Finn falou bem alto – "Eu fui uma tola não fui? Desculpa Marguerite, eu sei que você não me odeia. E aquela coisa sobre o Roxton..."  
  
"Eu é que devia ficar ofendido..." Roxton cortou – "mas está tudo bem desde que não aconteça de novo."  
  
"Eu quero que você saiba Finn que eu gosto de você, e só não vou te dar um abraço por você está cheirando muito mal." Marguerite falou sorrindo, e saiu andando em direção ao portão puxando Roxton pela mão. Todo mundo começou a rir, até mesmo Finn.  
  
"Ta tão ruim assim é?" Finn perguntou ao fechar o portão atras dela. Ninguém respondeu.  
  
+++_______ +++  
  
Muito tempo depois, eles pararam para descansar perto de um lago, já estava ficando noite. Marguerite foi com Roxton para a beira do lago, e o resto do pessoal estava espalhado por perto, comendo.  
  
"John você não acha que nós podemos acampar aqui, daqui a pouco vai escurecer e esse lugar é tão agradável." Ela falava com ele enquanto se limpava e Roxton enchia os cantis.  
  
"Tudo bem eu vou falar com o resto do pessoal para começar a montar o acampamento. Você está muito cansada hoje?" Ele perguntou e foi chegando perto dela, com um olhar de "caçador de olho na caça", e começou a beijar o pescoço dela.  
  
"John pára estão todos aí!!! E eu estou me limpando ainda, eu não quero virar Finn." Ela se virou pra ele e viu que ele ainda estava esperando uma resposta – "Quando nossa tenda estiver pronta eu vou decidir se estou cansada ou não."  
  
"Tudo bem, mas pensa com muito carinho." Ele ficou parado ali olhando para ela.  
  
"O que foi? Por que você não foi ainda?" Ela perguntou rindo dele que parecia meio bobo, olhando daquele jeito pra ela.  
  
"Beijar pode agora? Mesmo na frente dos outros?"  
  
"Mas é claro John, quantas vezes eles já não viram a gente se beijar? Você tá parecendo muito carente hoje meu amor..." Ela tirou o chapéu dele e começou a passar a mão no rosto dele chegando cada vez mais perto.  
  
"Você não me beijou o dia todo Marguerite, eu fiz alguma coisa?" Ele fez uma cara de cachorro abandonado.  
  
"Que isso Lord Roxton, você não fez nada." Ela abraçou ele –"John desculpa se eu estou meio desligada hoje, é que nós estamos indo ver o Tribuno e você sabe que ele sempre tem algumas surpresinhas."  
  
"Se você quiser nós podemos voltar." Ela largou ele rápido e fez uma cara de cínica.  
  
"E você acha que eu vou perder uma boa cama, comida e todo o vinho que eu puder beber? E você sabe que a Finn quer ver o Tribuno com os próprios olhos pra acreditar que ele existe, se nós não levarmos ela lá ela não vai sossegar."  
  
"Tudo bem meu amor, só espero que essa sua vontade de ir lá não tenha nada a ver com o Tribuno." Ele sorriu pra ela e levantou indo em direção a seus companheiros. Marguerite levantou também.  
  
"Ei ciumento, cadê meu beijo?" Ele voltou largou os cantis no chão e com um braço envolta da cintura dela e a mão entre seus cabelos, ele a beijo, mas não foi qualquer beijo, foi um daqueles beijos de tirar o fôlego, o mais profundo e apaixonado possível, Marguerite não teve nem tempo de pensar direito e não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser corresponder ao beijo.  
  
=) =) CONTINUA......  
MAS SÓ SE VOCÊS QUISEREM!!!! 


	2. Parte 2

"VISITA"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
Lady K adorei o personagem (pelo menos não é vilão,como todos com o meu nome) , Lady F outra estória com o Will já vai sair... Taiza valeu pela força.  
  
+++______+++  
  
Parte 2  
  
"Eu acho que ele vai engolir a cabeça dela..." Finn virou a cabeça um pouco pro lado pra ver se ela entendia melhor o que eles estavam fazendo. Verônica deu uma risadinha.  
  
"Finn pára de ficar olhando, deixa eles, parece que você esta com inveja..."  
  
"Vê você ta doida, inveja do que? De ficar trocando baba com os outros? É nojento toda essa melação deles."  
  
"Está com inveja." Verônica foi em direção a Challenger que estava sentado em um tronco.  
  
"Não to não." Finn foi atras dela.  
  
"Challenger nós vamos acampar aqui?" Verônica perguntou sentando ao seu lado.  
  
"Não sei pergunta pro Roxton."  
  
"Não vou não." Ela fez um sinal com a cabeça na direção do Roxton e da Marguerite. Challenger olhou e deu um sorriso.  
  
"Acho que nós vamos acampar aqui, vamos arrumar as coisas."  
  
Eles se levantaram e começaram a organizar o acampamento Finn e George ficaram com a parte das tendas e Malone e Verônica com a da fogueira.  
  
+++______+++  
  
"Challenger eu quero conhece o lagarto, ta demorando muito." Eles já estavam na ultima tenda, e Roxton deixou sua amada no Lago e estava vindo na direção deles.  
  
"Tenha calma criança amanhã você vai ver ele, mas você vai ter que controlar sua língua porque se não ele come você... literalmente."  
  
Finn fez uma cara de nojo, e olhou pra Roxton quanto ele parou no lado dela.  
  
"Agora é que você chega? A Marguerite ta viva ainda?" Ela nem deixou ele responder – "Eu vo lá lava minha mão." E foi na direção do lago.  
  
"O que deu nela?" Foi tudo que Roxton falou.  
  
"Roxton meu velho, eu é que vou saber?"  
  
Roxton deu um cantil pra ele e quanto ele ia tomar um gole, ouviu um barulho de água e depois alguém gritando. Roxton , Challenger, Verônica e Malone correram para a margem do lago. Chegando lá tiveram uma surpresa. Finn estava dentro da água toda molhada.  
  
"E lava tudo!!! Usa isso!" Marguerite falou da margem do rio jogando um sabonete pra Finn.  
  
Todos riram e Finn não pode fazer outra coisa a não ser tomar banho.  
  
+++______+++  
  
Quando já estava de noite, todos estavam em volta da fogueira, Malone escrevendo no seu diário, Finn(de banho tomado) e Verônica conversando e rindo, Challenger cochilando, e Marguerite e Roxton, que estavam mais afastados, segundo Finn, estavam se agarrando. Na verdade os dois só estavam sentados um ao lado do outro abraçados, as vezes se beijando, as vezes conversando e rindo.  
  
Malone se levantou de onde ele estava e sentou no lado de Verônica e Finn.  
  
"Do que vocês estão rindo?" Ele perguntou curioso.  
  
"A Vê disse que acha você lindo." Finn falou sem hesitar.  
  
"Fiiiiiinnnn!!!!!!" Verônica ficou toda vermelha e Malone também.  
  
"O que foi? Você não disse isso?" Finn não estava entendendo, Verônica não respondeu e se levantou.  
  
"Eu vou dizer pro Challenger ir dormir na tenda e eu também já estou indo dormir amanhã nós temos que acordar cedo. Boa Noite."  
  
"Boa Noite Verônica, eu também já estou indo dormir, Boa Noite para os que ficam." Malone falou indo pra tenda que ele ia dividir com Challenger.  
  
"Boa Noite" Roxton e Marguerite responderam juntos sem se mexer do lugar.  
  
"Finn você não vai vir?" Verônica perguntou na entrada da tenda em que elas iam dormir.  
  
"Não, tá bom aqui!!" Finn falou sem sair do lugar.  
  
"Finn, vem agora, deixa os dois sozinhos."  
  
"Tudo bem Verônica, eu e o John já vamos dormir também." Marguerite falou se levantando e Roxton levantou junto –"Boa Noite."  
  
"Boa Noite pra vocês duas, amanhã a primeira luz Verônica".  
  
"Claro Roxton." Ela esperou Roxton e Marguerite entrar na tenda – "Você tem que prestar mais atenção nas coisas Finn, e agora vem, ou você quer ficar ai sozinha?"  
  
"Já to indo."  
  
+++_______+++  
  
Marguerite estava sentada no cobertor tirando as botas e Roxton estava fazendo o mesmo, quando ela terminou foi soltando o cabelo e se deitou de lado no travesseiro. Roxton fez o mesmo e os dois ficaram de frente um para o outro. Ele começou a passar a mão na coxa dela e foi levantando sua saia.  
  
"Você pensou na minha proposta?" Ele perguntou desabotoando os primeiros botões da blusa dela.  
  
"Que proposta? Eu não me lembro de nenhuma proposta..." Ela falou deitando de costas atiçando ele que já estava demonstrando seus "sentimentos".  
  
"Aquela que você falou que ia pensar quando nós chegássemos na tenda..." Marguerite fez uma cara de desentendida – "Não lembrou ainda? Ahhh, então eu vou ter que fazer você lembrar!!!!"  
  
Roxton deitou por cima dela e começou a beija-la ao mesmo tempo que tirava sua própria blusa, depois que já tinha se livrado desta, começou a tirar a de Marguerite. Depois de jogar a blusa dela longe e deixa-la completamente nua da cintura pra cima ele a beijou mais uma vez.  
  
"Lembrou agora?" Ele começou a beijar o umbigo dela e foi subindo.  
  
"Estou começando a lembrar...." Ela começou a tirar as calças dele. Agora ele estava completamente nu. Quando ela olhou pra ele.... – "Agora eu lembrei".  
  
"É só que agora eu estou em desvantagem." Ele começou a tirar a saia dela lentamente. Agora os dois estavam completamente nus. – "Eu já disse o quanto você é bonita?"  
  
"Não nos últimos vinte minutos...."  
  
"Mas que sacrilégio... o que posso fazer pra recompensa-la?" Ele falava enquanto ia beijando ela.  
  
"John não enrola."  
  
+++_______+++  
  
Malone estava rolando de um lado pra outro e não conseguia dormir. Ele olhou pro Challenger ao lado dele, "Como é que ele consegue dormir com todo esse barulho." Ele pensou, ele estava se referindo ao barulho da tenda ao lado. Ele virou de barriga pra cima e ficou olhando o teto da tenda. "Como eu queria que a Verônica aceitasse namorar comigo... o que há de errado com ela? Pensei que ela gostasse de mim, depois do que a Finn disse hoje... " Os pensamentos dele foram interrompidos pelos barulhos que se intensificaram.  
  
"Mas que droga..." Ele falou colocando o travesseiro no rosto.  
  
=) =) CONTINUA....... 


	3. Parte 3

"VISITA"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
Aproveitem que eu estou boazinha e larguei duas partes num dia só e foi quase a estória toda.  
  
+++______+++  
  
Parte 3  
  
No outro dia de manhã, Challenger, Roxton e Verônica foram os primeiros a acordar.  
  
"Bom dia, dormiram bem?" Roxton perguntou enquanto colocava água para ferver, obviamente para fazer café pra Marguerite e adiantar seu lado fazendo com que ela ficasse de bom humor e não brigasse com ele.  
  
"Bom dia Roxton, eu dormi muito bem obrigada." Challenger respondeu e foi pegando comida.  
  
"E você Roxton, dormiu bem?" Verônica perguntou já sabendo a resposta.  
  
"Melhor impossível."  
  
"Se pelo menos fizesse menos barulho." Verônica suspirou.  
  
"O que foi Verônica?" Roxton não escutou direito.  
  
"Ohhh, nada." Ela não tinha percebido que tinha falado o que tinha pensado.  
  
Malone saiu da tenda não falou com ninguém e sentou num tronco.  
  
"Bom dia Ned " Verônica o cumprimentou  
  
"Não tem nada de bom nesse dia." Ele respondeu meio grosso. Verônica ficou um pouco assustada.  
  
"Aconteceu alguma coisa Malone?" Roxton viu a cara que Verônica fez e perguntou. Malone percebeu também.  
  
"Desculpa Verônica, eu só não consegui dormi direito." Ele falou olhando para o Roxton.  
  
"Eu vou acordar a Marguerite, Verônica você pode acordar a Finn por favor, pra nós sairmos daqui a pouco." E ele foi em direção a sua tenda.  
  
+++_______+++  
  
Roxton entrou na tenda e viu que Marguerite ainda estava num sono profundo. "Ela parece um anjo." ele pensou "Mas só quando esta dormindo." Ele sorriu. Ela estava vestindo uma das camisas dele e estava tampada com um lençol.  
  
"Pena que eu vou ter que te acordar meu amor." Ele deitou do lado dela e a abraçou. – "Acorda Bela Adormecida." Marguerite se ajeitou nos braços dele e não acordou.  
  
"Acorda meu amor, nós temos que sair daqui a pouco."  
  
"Hmmm" foi tudo que ela fez.  
  
"Marguerite, anda logo..." Ele falou meio que chacoalhando ela.  
  
"Se eu não ganhar o beijo do príncipe eu não posso acordar." Ela suspirou sem abrir os olhos. Ele sorriu e depois a beijou.  
  
"Pode acordar agora?"  
  
"Acho que não!!"  
  
Roxton puxou Marguerite de um jeito que ela ficou sentada, mas mesmo assim ela não abriu os olhos. Ele começou a desabotoar a blusa dela.  
  
"Ah, Marguerite acorda, você ainda tem que trocar de roupa." Ele tirou a blusa dela e começou a vestir as roupas em Marguerite.  
  
"Sua preguiçosa, que blusa você quer, a branca ou a azul?"  
  
"A azul." E ela ainda não abriu os olhos.  
  
"Pronto, a saia você coloca." Ele ficou esperando ela se mexer. E como ela não o fez. "Eu vou mandar a Verônica vir aqui."  
  
E como num pulo, Marguerite abriu os olhos e terminou de se vestir. As experiências com Verônica a acordando não eram muito boas. Roxton começou a rir.  
  
"Você está feliz agora John? Fez meu café?"  
  
"Depende do que eu ganho com isso." Ele chegou perto dela.  
  
"Um beijo paga?" Ela se fez de inocente.  
  
"Depende do tipo do beijo."  
  
"E de qual tipo você quer?"  
  
"Menos que de língua eu não aceito." Ele deu o sorriso que só ele sabe dar.  
  
"Tudo bem, o que eu não faço por café..."  
  
Ela chegou mas perto dele e o beijou, eles ficaram ali um tempo até que Marguerite quebrou o beijo.  
  
"Está pago?"  
  
"Muito bem pago minha rainha..." Marguerite sorriu pra ele e os dois saíram da tenda.  
  
Chegando do lado de fora, eles viram Finn toda molhada. Marguerite já sabia o que era aquilo, "Verônica o despertador", "Ainda bem que eu levantei" ela ficou pensando. Roxton deu o café pra ela e foi desarmar a tenda. Challenger e Malone já tinham tirado as outras duas.  
  
"Andem...." Finn falou ansiosa "Eu quero chegar lá logo."  
  
"Tudo bem Finn, nós já estamos indo." Challenger respondeu colocando a mochila nas costas. – "Esta pronto Roxton?"  
  
"Estou."  
  
"Eu não terminei de tomar meu café ainda" Marguerite estava ficando brava.  
  
"Se você tivesse acordado cedo já teria tomado." Verônica como sempre não dava folga, Marguerite fez uma cara de desgosto.  
  
"Eu estou pronto." Pronunciou Malone.  
  
"Então vamo." Finn correu na frente da trilha.  
  
Todos juntaram suas coisas e seguiram ela.  
  
+++_______+++  
  
"É aqui?" Finn perguntou de boca aberta vendo todos aqueles lagartos andando pra lá e pra cá no meio de alguns humanos.  
  
"Sim Finn, o que acha?" Perguntou Challenger andando ao lado dela.  
  
"Sinistro" Challenger como sempre não entendeu.  
  
"Nós temos que ir direto falar com Tribuno."  
  
"Que isso Marguerite, saudade?" Roxton perguntou, parecia despeito.  
  
"Talvez" Marguerite começou a rir.  
  
Eles caminharam até a entrada do palácio. Roxton pediu pra ser anunciado, um dos guardas entrou e depois voltou deixando eles entrarem. Eles caminharam até uma sala enorme onde Tribuno estava esperando.  
  
"Lord Roxton meu velho amigo, a que se deve a honra de sua ilustre visita... "Tribuno o cumprimentou estendendo a mão e dando um tapinha nas costas de Roxton. Um tapinha que fez Roxton sair do lugar.( Mais foi só um tapinha.)  
  
"Nós só viemos visitar, nenhum motivo especial Tribuno, podemos ficar?"  
  
"Mas é claro Lord Roxton, vocês podem morar aqui se quiserem... assim eu posso ficar mais perto da minha doce Marguerite." Ele se virou pra ela e deu um sorrisinho. Ele pegou a mão dela – "Como vai Marguerite..." depois lambeu –"Deliciosa como sempre." Ele ficou olhando pra ela e não largou sua mão.  
  
Roxton tirou a mão dela da dele e ficou segurando, pra demonstrar posse.  
  
"Você como sempre muito gentil Tribuno." Foi tudo que Marguerite disse.  
  
"Vejo que ela agora é sua Lord Roxton." Tribuno apontou para as mãos deles.  
  
"É Tribuno, considere isso um aviso." Roxton puxou ela pra mais perto para deixa-la o mais longe possível do Tribuno.  
  
"Professor Challenger... Verônica... e o jornalista..." assim ele foi cumprimentando todo mundo. Malone não gostou muito de ser chamado de "o jornalista" afinal ele tem um nome. – "E quem é essa magrela? Não serve nem de aperitivo."  
  
"Essa é Finn Tribuno, nossa nova companheira." Challenger respondeu.  
  
"Vocês substituíram o velho decrépito por ela?"  
  
"Ninguém substituiu o SUMMERLEE." Marguerite respondeu.  
  
"Tudo bem Marguerite, não precisa ficar nervosinha." Tribuno respondeu – "Mas é impressionante como mesmo irritada você continua encantadora."  
  
"Você pode arranjar quartos para nós?" Roxton cortou não gostando muito do rumo que a conversa estava levando - "É que nós estamos cansados e queremos tomar banho, trocar de roupa."  
  
"Claro Lord Roxton, que péssimo anfitrião eu sou, vamos ver quantos quartos nós vamos precisar..." Ele apontou o dedo e começou a contar de Finn, Verônica, Malone, Challenger e parou. – "Quatro até agora, vocês dois estão fazendo sexo? Querem um quarto só?" Ele disse apontando para Roxton e Marguerite.  
  
Finn começou a rir sem parar enquanto Marguerite ficava cada vez mais vermelha, Challenger só tampou a boca com a mão.  
  
"Gostei dele." Ela disse se segurando em Verônica.  
  
"Por que a vergonha Marguerite, uma coisa tão comum, eu vou dar um quarto só pra vocês dois."  
  
"Um dia eu corto fora essa sua linguinha Tribuno, e só espero que ela não cresça de volta." Marguerite falou, e eles foram em direção aos quartos.  
  
"Você sempre tão gentil...." Eles pararam em um corredor com varias portas – "Podem entrar no quarto que vocês quiserem, são todos iguais, se precisarem de alguma coisa chamem os criados, espero vocês para o jantar."  
  
Tribuno saiu e eles foram entrando nos quartos e fechando as portas.  
  
+++_______+++  
  
"Era isso que eu estava querendo..." Marguerite falava enquanto passava a mão no lençol de seda que estava na cama.  
  
Roxton jogou as mochilas em um poltrona. E foi ao encontro de Marguerite.  
  
"Uhmm essa cama parece muito confortável, Mar..." Ele não pode terminar o que ia dizer.  
  
"Desculpe senhor eu estava colocando água quente na banheira, se precisarem de alguma coisa é só me chamar." A garota, muito bonita por sinal, pegou um balde e foi em direção a porta. Roxton seguia ela com a cabeça, olhando cada movimento que a garota fazia.  
  
"Auuuuu......" Ele virou rapidamente pro lado e viu Marguerite de braços cruzados – "Você está doida mulher, quase arrancou meu braço fora."  
  
"Lord John Richard Roxton, você está com torcicolo? Ou só estava imaginando a garota nua?" Marguerite fez uma cara de que ia matar o Roxton e foi em direção a janela. "Ela disse meu nome inteiro, eu tenho que tomar cuidado com que eu vou dizer, a coisa ficou feia." Ele pensou.  
  
"Marguerite meu amor eu não fiz nada..." Roxton foi atrás dela – "Eu só.... eu só... eu só fiquei espantado de ver alguém dentro do quarto eu pensei que estávamos sozinhos..."  
  
"Você não sabe mentir nem pra se salvar, fica aí gaguejando, acha que eu sou trouxa?" Ela não olhava pra ele.  
  
"Marguerite olha pra mim..." Ele segurou ela pelos ombros e a virou pra ele – "Você sabe que olhar não tira pedaço e..."  
  
"Ah, seu safado, é assim? Então eu vou sair por aí olhando pra todos os homens e vou ficar babando por eles, já que não tira pedaço mesmo."  
  
"Meu amor não foi isso que eu quis dizer..." Ele ficou desesperado quando ela falou – "Me desculpa eu prometo que nunca mais olho pro lado!!!" Ele sorriu pra ela - "Se você quiser eu coloco uma coleira no meu pescoço..."  
  
Ela riu da cara de bobo que ele fez, e imaginando como ele ficaria de coleira.  
  
"Que droga John!!!"  
  
"O que foi meu amor?"  
  
"Por que você sempre faz isso comigo? Você sorri e eu perdôo tudo que você faz."  
  
"É porque você me ama, e porque eu sou irresistível..." Ele pegou ela no colo – "Vamos experimentar a água quente." E eles foram pro banheiro.  
  
+++______+++  
  
Finn bateu na porta do quarto de Verônica e ficou esperando ela abrir.  
  
"Anda logo Vê..."  
  
"Já estou indo Finn, calma!!"  
  
Verônica abriu a porta, e fim entrou no quarto. Parecia meio nervosa.  
  
"O que foi Finn?"  
  
"Vê eu tava pensando... o que esse tal de Tribuno serve pro jantar? O Challenger me disse que ele come até pessoas, eu não to gostando desse papo de jantar, vai que ele resolve comer a gente? Não sei não, eu acho que eu vou levar minha balestra e mais umas facas." Verônica começou a rir.  
  
"Finn ele serve comida normal, e ele não vai nos comer, ele é amigo do Roxton e eles tem uma divida de gratidão um com o outro, Tribuno já salvou a vida do Roxton e o Roxton fez o mesmo por ele."  
  
"Mas que jeito estranho de ser amigo, ele fica dando encima da Marguerite na frente do Roxton, mas eu adorei o jeito que ele fala." Ela começou a rir.  
  
"Você ainda não viu nada, vamos que está na hora do jantar."  
  
+++________+++  
  
Na hora do jantar já estavam todos em volta da mesa. E conversavam ao mesmo tempo que comiam.  
  
"Tribuno, eu gostaria de saber se eu poço falar com seu químico, e se possível também usar o seu laboratório."  
  
"Sinta-se a vontade Professor Challenger.... desde que não exploda o meu laboratório."  
  
"Challenger você não pode só relaxar um pouco?" Marguerite levando uma taça de vinho a boca.  
  
"A ciência...."  
  
"Não para." Todos disseram juntos e começaram a rir.  
  
"E falando nisso vocês vão me desculpar, eu estou indo ao laboratório, se precisarem de mim..." Ele se levantou – "Boa noite a todos."  
  
Todos deram boa noite a Challenger e continuaram suas conversas.  
  
"Lord Roxton, amanhã pela manhã, vai haver uma disputa na arena, quero que vocês me acompanhem ao espetáculo."  
  
"Pensei que você tinha acabado com isso Tribuno." Roxton fez uma cara de quem não estava gostando muito.  
  
"E acabar com toda a diversão dos meus homens? Não poderia acabar completamente com as disputas então mudei as regras. Agora os homens que perdem não morrem mas...  
  
"Mas vivem com a desonra da derrota!" Roxton completou.  
  
"Não é emocionante?" Tribuno sorriu  
  
"Oh sim." Marguerite falou de um jeito cínico.  
  
"Você não aprende mesmo, não é Tribuno? Nem quando você teve a experiência de quase ficar sem a cabeça naquela arena.... Já esqueceu os eventos com Centuria?" Verônica se intrometeu na conversa.  
  
"São águas passadas, e uma de minhas regras novas é: nunca, jamais, em hipótese alguma coloque seu rei na arena."  
  
"Mas que conveniente!"  
  
"Minha doce Marguerite, eu faço o que posso. Vocês estarão lá não estarão? Espero que o repórter descreva toda a luta, nós queríamos tela em um de nossos pergaminhos. Vai ser a luta de dois grandes campeões, e quem ganhar dessa vez além da liberdade vai levar uma de minhas servas pessoais!"  
  
"Vou descrever toda luta pra você Tribuno." Malone disse se levantando da mesa, seguido pelos outros.  
  
"Sem mortes Tribuno?" Roxton fez uma ultima pergunta.  
  
"Não se preocupe Lord Roxton."  
  
"Então estaremos lá. Boa noite."  
  
E todos foram para seus quartos.  
  
+++______+++  
  
No outro dia pela manhã estavam todos na arena ao lado de Tribuno em seu camarote, de um lado estava Finn, Malone e Verônica, e do outro Challenger, Roxton e Marguerite que estava sentada entre as pernas de Roxton, com a cintura sendo envolvida pelos braços dele. Dava para ver toda a arena dali, e com um gesto com a cabeça Tribuno fez com que se iniciasse a luta. Os dois gladiadores tinham o mesmo porte físico, quase dois metros de altura e músculos saltando para todos os lados. Depois de muita luta com espadas, tridentes e vários outros tipos de armas, se obteve um vencedor.  
  
"Chegue mais a frente amigo!!" Tribuno ordenou, enquanto os guardas recolhiam o perdedor – "Agora nós vamos lhe dar seu prêmio." Seis mulheres muito bonitas, entraram no camarote e ficaram uma ao lado da outra. – "Você pode escolher a que mais lhe agrada." Todos ficaram esperando a resposta do homem.  
  
"Eu quero aquela ali"  
  
"Como assim?" Roxton deu um pulo da cadeira e foi pra frente de Marguerite que era a mulher a qual o gladiador apontava.  
  
"Desculpe mas ela não está disponível." Disse Tribuno.  
  
"É, eu não vou a lugar algum." Marguerite levantou também.  
  
"Você é o dono dela?" O homem perguntou a Roxton.  
  
"Sim, e você nunca vai encostar um dedo nela."  
  
"Pois nós temos um problema, eu a quero e você a tem então lute por ela e por sua honra..."  
  
=o) =O CONTINUA....  
  
O que vocês estão achando? Reviews 


	4. Parte Final

"VISITA"  
  
Autor: Lady Carol  
  
Disclaimer: Os Personagens não são meus, por favor não se tornem pentelhos, não venham reclamar.  
  
Ai vai a parte final, que bom que vocês estão gostando, eu estava com problemas pra terminar essa fique espero que vcs não queiram me sacrificar por causa do final, dei a fic quase toda na terceira parte. Lady F vai ter mais uma com o Will em breve e eu vou soltar inteira.  
  
+++_______+++  
  
Parte Final  
  
Tribuno assistia a tudo sem dar uma palavra, no fundo ele estava gostando daquilo.  
  
"Ei, eu não sou um prêmio, e não vai haver luta nenhuma."  
  
Roxton pegou a mão de Marguerite e olhou nos olhos dela.  
  
"Eu vou ter que lutar meu amor, se não eles vão me chamar de covarde."  
  
"Eu não quero John." Ela abraçou ele o mais forte que pode e não pretendia largar.  
  
"Lord Roxton é um campeão homem, por que você não desiste?" Tribuno disse ao gladiador.  
  
"Ele só era um campeão enquanto eu não estava aqui." O gladiador respondeu – "Desta vez ele não vai ter chance, e eu quero a mulher..."  
  
"Humano tolo, se eu fosse você, escolheria uma destas aqui, a mulher que você quer é um problema, e é melhor garantir amigo." Tribuno foi levantando de seu trono e chegou mas perto da arena – "Porque se você perder, vai ficar sem mulher e sem liberdade, além de virar lanche."  
  
"Pois eu não pretendo perder..."  
  
"Marguerite eu tenho que ir..." Roxton tirou o rosto dela do seu ombro pra poder ver seus olhos, que por sinal estavam cheios de lágrimas – "Não faz isso ficar mais difícil do que já é, não confia em mim? Eu não vou perder, e eu sou muito ciumento pra deixar alguém tocar em você." Marguerite sorriu e o abraçou de novo.  
  
"Só espero que quando você ganhar não tenha que escolher uma daquelas mulheres." Ela suspirou no seu ouvido e os dois começaram a rir.  
  
"Essa é a minha garota, agora vamos copiar o Malone e a Verônica. Me dá um beijo pra dar sorte."  
  
Marguerite limpou algumas lágrimas que tinham escapado, e beijou Roxton como se você a ultima vez.  
  
"Boa sorte, meu amor..."  
  
Roxton passou a mão no rosto dela e foi em direção a arena, quando ele chegou lá embaixo ele se virou pra ela.  
  
"Se eu vencer eu quero um prêmio..." Ele gritou.  
  
"O que?"  
  
"Um filho." Marguerite sorriu pra ele, mas não respondeu.  
  
Roxton pegou uma espada e parou na frente de seu inimigo.  
  
"Ainda a tempo."  
  
"Pra você também."  
  
O homem não deu tempo para Roxton responder e partiu pra cima dele com a espada, que se defendeu como pode com a sua. Depois de quatro golpes a espada de Roxton partiu no meio. Ele olhou pra espada e não pode acreditar.  
  
"Que ótimo, peguei uma espada bichada."  
  
Seus amigos ficaram desesperados e Marguerite já estava abraçada com Verônica.  
  
"Ahhh, mais que droga." Roxton correu para um canto e pegou outra espada – "Espero que essa não me abandone."  
  
Dessa vez ele não esperou e começou a luta. Depois de um longo tempo de ataques e defesas com as espadas, o homem caiu no chão mas não deu tempo pro Roxton terminar, ele deu uma rasteira em Roxton que caiu de costas. Os dois ficaram sem as espadas e começaram uma luta corpo a corpo, a base de socos e chutes, que Marguerite não podia olhar. Com um soco na boca do estômago, que deixou Roxton imóvel por alguns segundos, o gladiador conseguiu recuperar sua a espada. Quando Roxton conseguiu levantar ele sentiu a lâmina da espada cortar seu braço esquerdo. Com um movimento rápido, Roxton conseguiu segurar o braço do homem, que tentava avançar com a espada. Roxton não viu outro jeito a não ser chutá- lo, o homem curvava a cada joelhada que Roxton dava, até que caiu no chão de joelhos. Roxton não perdeu tempo, pegou a espada e colocou no pescoço de seu oponente que não fez nenhum movimento.  
  
"Já temos um vencedor." Tribuno anunciou. – "Guardas levem ele." Ele apontou pro perdedor.  
  
Marguerite que não tinha visto nem metade da luta, estava imóvel, de costas pra arena com a cabeça no ombro de Verônica.  
  
"Marguerite, já pode olhar, foi o Roxton que ganhou." Falou sorrindo. Enquanto Challenger, Malone e Finn, riam, pulavam e se abraçavam. Marguerite correu pra arena e pulou encima de Roxton, não sabia se abraçava, se beijava ele ou se fazia tudo ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Auu...Auuu... Marguerite não aperta muito." Ele tentava segurar ela um pouco.  
  
"Desculpa, você está todo machucado." Roxton estava com um corte no braço, um na boca, além de um olho imensamente roxo e todas as partes do seu corpo doendo.  
  
"Ainda bem que você sempre me concerta..." Ele tentou sorrir pra ela, mas até isso estava um pouco difícil de fazer.  
  
"Poço te beijar?"  
  
"Se for aqui no cantinho da boca pode." Fazendo biquinho, ele mostrou com a ponta do dedo (Bem bonitinho).  
  
Marguerite deu um beijinho bem de leve, e pegou a mão dele.  
  
"Vem que eu vou dar um jeito em você, meu herói."  
  
+++_______+++  
  
Depois de lavado, enxugado e concertado Roxton se reuniu aos outros na mesa do almoço, que foi servido a suas honras, embora não quisesse admitir ele estava com seu ego um pouco inflado por ter vencido um oponente que parecia duas vezes maior que ele, e apesar de que nunca iria admitir pra Marguerite que não tinha tanta certeza de que iria ganhar.  
  
"Eu quero passar o resto do dia dormindo" Ele disse não se movimentando muito enquanto comia. – "Eu acho que eu já vou me retirar, Marguerite você podia vir comigo e ficar fazendo carinho na minha cabeça enquanto eu durmo, eu não esquece que eu vou querer meu prêmio, vou te dar um prazo de um ano pra me dar entregue em mãos."  
  
"Você está se achando, não é John? Eu nem te dei uma resposta..."  
  
"Diz não, Marguerite, por favor. Uma Margueritizinha correndo por aí e argumentando com todo mundo não vai dar certo." Malone se manifestou, Marguerite fez uma cara de quem ia fuzilar ele com os olhos.  
  
Todos começaram a rir, Tribuno não pode segurar sua língua.  
  
"Que isso jornalista, se ela for igual a mãe dela vai ser um doce de pessoa, você não vai negar mais uma florzinha ao campo vai?"  
  
FIM 


	5. Recadinho

Pessoal vai ter VISITA II que é a continuação então não fiquem me xingando porque o final ficou estranho, me mandem reviews para eu poder saber o que escrever depois.  
  
Beijos Lady Carol 


End file.
